Alexithymia
by YellowPeach
Summary: Alexithymia adalah gangguan psikologis yang dicirikan dengan ketidakmampuan untuk mengidentifikasi dan mendeskripsikan secara verbal emosi dan perasaan yang dialami di dalam dirinya seperti orang lain. Produce 101 Season 2/Park Jihoon - Joo Haknyeon - Bae Jinyoung / Series
1. Prologue

_YellowPeach presents:_

 **Alexithymia**

Broduce 101 by Mnet

 _Enjoy & Happy Reading!_

***::…::***

 **Prologue**

Sore itu, koridor asrama itu dipenuhi oleh beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang. Ada yang sedang bergurau, ada yang sedang bermain gitar, ada yang sedang mendiskusikan hari pertama mereka disekolah besok, dan ada juga yang masih sempat – sempatnya bergossip ria di ruang santai.

"Hey! Kalian tahu tidak, katanya bakal ada anak baru lagi yang datang ke sekolah kita!" ujar Jisung sambil menepuk pundak salah satu teman nya.

"Ha? Tapi kan kamar di asrama kita sudah penuh? Bagaimana caranya dia sekolah disini kalau kamar untuk dia saja sudah tidak ada? Kalau mau bercanda, pilihlah gurauan yang lebih lucu Jisung-ah!" Yang lain hanya tertawa begitu mendengar jawaban Jaehan. Sedangkan oknum yang memiliki gossip tadi langsung mendengus kesal, karena gossip yang menurutnya heboh ini malah dianggap sebagai candaan diantara teman – temannya.

"Kalian lupa aku ini keponakan dari kepala sekolah? Tentu saja aku memiliki gossip yang lebih up to date dari siapapun disekolah ini!"

"Oke, lalu siapa yang akan datang kesini? Dan dia akan masuk ke kamar siapa?" Justin yang mulai tertarik dengan objek pembicaraan kali ini, menyenderkan badan nya ke sofa dan melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

"Hmmm, paman ku bilang dia pindahan dari… eh? Dimana yah? Antara Jepang atau China gitu, aku lupa. Pokoknya dia akan dimasukkan ke kamar 216, tempatnya Jihoon dan Haknyeon" jawab Jisung dengan semangat.

"Loh? Kalau dia memang pindahan dari Jepang, kenapa tidak sekamar dengan Kenta saja? Atau kalau dia dari China, kenapa tidak sekamar dengan Guanlin?"

"Kamu ini gimana sih Taewoong? Bukan aku kepala sekolahnya, jadi aku tidak bisa menentukan kamar di asrama ini. Yasudahlah, aku mau tidur. Lebih baik kalian juga bersiap – siap untuk tidur. Tidak ada yang mau dihukum kan di hari pertama sekolah besok?"

"Ah, gossip mu tidak seru sekali. Lebih baik kau mencari informasi lebih banyak lagi, baru kau sebar kemana mana. Jangan setengah – setengah seperti ini dong!" Daniel yang tidak puas dengan gossip dari teman nya melempar kepala Jisung dengan bantal sofa, dan ditambah dengan tawa dari teman – teman nya yang lain.

Jisung pun hanya membalikkan badan, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kemudian dia bergegas menuju kamarnya sambil menghentakkan kedua kaki nya.

 _ **Sementara ditempat lain**_

"Apa aku tidak bisa masuk disekolah biasa saja? Tidak usah masuk ke asrama begitu lah, tanpa masuk ke asrama juga aku bisa hidup mandiri kok! Sekolah biasa dan sekolah ini sama saja!" keluh seorang bocah yang duduk dikursi belakang mobil.

"Nah, kau sendiri kan yang bilang sekolah biasa dan sekolah ini sama saja, yasudah kau jalani dulu saja. Lagipula, ayah dan ibu yakin kau bisa mendapat lebih banyak teman disini"

"Iya, antara aku bisa mempunyai lebih banyak teman atau aku yang akan merasa depresi karena tidak bisa bersosialisasi!" bisik bocah itu sambil melihat pemandangan dari jendela mobilnya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya ibunya sambil membalikkan badan untuk memperhatikan keadaan anaknya. Tetapi anak itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Author's Note:**

Yuuuhuuuu! Saya kali ini bawa FF Produce 101, siapa yang ngikutin acaranya?! Saya gemes banget liat cowok cowok disini, beberapa orang bahkan selalu saya doain tiap hari biar bisa debut nanti wkwkwk ((efek gabisa nge-vote langsung T_T))

Saya jahat gak sih kalau jadiin geng MMO tetep saya jadiin geng gossip disini? Lagian editornya mnet di episode 1 nampilin pas mereka lagi ngomentarin orang mulu. Kan saya juga jadi ngakak mulu bawaan nya pas ngeliat mereka HAHAHAHA maafin saya juga nyelipin si Justin, soalnya dia cocok gitu bergaul sama geng gossip nya MMO wkwkwk

By the way, kalian penasaran gak nih siapa yang bakal masuk ke kamarnya Jihoon sama Haknyeon? Coba tebak siapa? Hayoooo? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaaah! Ditunggu like dan comment nya! 3


	2. Chapter 1

_YellowPeach presents:_

 **Alexithymia**

Broduce 101 by Mnet

 _Enjoy & Happy Reading!_

***::…::***

 **Chapter I**

"Pokoknya ingat jangan lupa makan dan jangan tidur terlalu malam"

"Iya, Appa"

"Eomma juga sudah masukan semua barang barang penting mu didalam tas ransel mu itu"

"Iyaaa Eomma, aku juga sudah mengecek semuanya di mobil"

"Kalau kau ada keperluan yang penting kau bisa ke Kim songsaenim, atau kalau kau sungkan bisa langsung telfon ke Eomma? Oke?"

"Ssssssttt, iya eomma aku sudah ingat semuanya. Sekarang bagaimana kalau Eomma dan Appa pulang kembali ke rumah? Aku juga sudah mau istirahat, Kim songsaenim juga pasti mau istirahat" ujar Jinyoung cuek sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Ia pikir setelah sampai di asrama barunya, kedua orang tuanya akan meninggalkan nya begitu saja, karena mereka sampai di asrama pukul 12 malam. Tapi ternyata mereka berdua malah mengobrol panjang lebar dengan kepala asrama nya.

Bahkan mereka berdua sampai mengantarkan Jinyoung ke depan kamarnya, bocah laki – laki itu sampai khawatir kalau suara kedua orang tuanya menganggu siswa lain yang sudah tertidur. Akhirnya setelah memeluk dan mencium putra tunggalnya itu, kedua orang tua Jinyoung benar benar meninggalkan nya di depan pintu kamar asrama nya.

Kemudian, Jinyoung memasuki kamar itu dengan perlahan. Keadaan kamarnya sudah gelap, hanya ada 2 lampu tidur yang menyala dan sedikit sinar bulan yang menyinari kamar itu melalui celah celah tirai. Terdapat 3 ranjang dikamar tersebut, 1 ranjang single dan 1 ranjang tingkat, namun terdapat dua ranjang yang sudah diisi oleh kedua teman sekamarnya dan ia yakini sudah tidur sejak tadi.

Jinyoung menghela nafasnya, kemudian ia meletakan kopernya di dekat jendela dan melepaskan jaketnya. Lalu ia duduk sofa yang berada di pojok ruangan sambil memainkan handphone, beberapa saat kemudian lampu dikamar itu menyala semua dan sukses membuat Jinyoung terlonjak kaget di sofa tersebut.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Bae Jinyoung, anak baru yang digossipkan oleh anak – anak hari ini?"

Setelah mendengar suara itu Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangan nya dari ponsel nya dan melihat kedua teman sekamarnya itu ternyata belum tidur, mungkin tadi hanya tidur pura – pura saja didalam selimutnya. Yang satu memiliki tubuh yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Jinyoung dan matanya sedikit sayu, sedangkan yang satunya memiliki rambut yang berwarna kecokelatan dan wajah nya yang terlihat seperti orang yang lebih ramah.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku sudah di gossipkan disekolah ini?" ujar Jinyoung cuek sambil memasukkan ponsel nya kembali kedalam kantung jaketnya.

"Bagaimana anak – anak tidak membicarakan mu kalau kau masuk mendadak di tengah semester begini?" Jihoon menatap Jinyoung dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, kemudian dia menaikkan bahu nya dan mendecih tidak suka. Padahal Jinyoung juga belum kenal dia seutuhnya, tapi dia sudah men- _judge_ dirinya.

"Hmmm oke? Jadi, namaku Joo Hakyeon dari kelas 11-3 dan ini temanku, namanya Park Jihoon dia sekelas denganku. Kalau tidak salah kau juga kelas 11 kan? Kita bisa belajar bersama nanti hahaha" Haknyeon berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tadi berubah menjadi sedikit tegang. Tetapi Jinyoung hanya menatap mereka berdua datar, Haknyeon yang ditatap begitu malah menjadi salah tingkah dan merangkul Jihoon.

"Maaf Haknyeon hyung, mungkin kita tidak akan belajar bersama karna aku akan masuk kelas 10-5 besok pagi"

"Eh? Jadi aku salah informasi yah? Baiklah, daripada kita ngobrol tidak jelas begini lebih baik kita tidur saja. Kau bisa tidur di ranjang tingkat dengan ku, nanti kau tidur dibawah. Dan untuk kopernya letakkan saja di samping lemari yang berwarna putih disebelah sana" ujar Haknyeon sambil menunjuk lemari putih yang tidak jauh dari posisi Jinyoung berdiri. Si anak baru pun kembali sibuk mengatur barang barang yang ia keluarkan dari dalam kopernya, sedangkan kedua orang lain nya kembali ke kasurnya masing – masing. Tak lama kemudian lampu kamar dimatikan tiba – tiba, dan Jihoon kembali berbicara.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau lampunya menyala terus" Haknyeon yang melihat tingkah rekan sekamarnya itu jadi merasa tidak enak kepada Jinyoung, ia pun turun dari kasurnya dan memberikan senter kecil kepada Jinyoung.

"Ini, kau bisa gunakan senterku kalau masih mau membereskan barang – barangmu. Tapi saran dariku sih lebih baik kau tidur saja sekarang, kalau tidur terlalu larut kau bisa terlambat besok"

"Iya, terimakasih hyung"

"Kenapa sih kalian berisik sekali?! Kan tadi aku bilang aku baru mau tidur!" pekik Jihoon sambil melemparkan bantal ke kepala Haknyeon.

"Aish, anak itu! Kau tidak usah memikirkan dia, pokoknya kalau ada perlu apapun kau bisa minta tolong kepadaku, oke?" Jinyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sebelum ada bantal terbang lagi ke kepala Joo Haknyeon.

Sejak malam itu, Jinyoung langsung membuat kesimpulan bahwa kelakuan Park Jihoon yang selalu mengomel dan _bossy_ lebih mirip seperti kakak tiri Cinderella, sedangkan Joo Haknyeon merupakan _Fairy Godmother_ baginya karena selalu membantu dan membela nya jika Jihoon sedang menuduhnya secara tersirat. Dan ia bertekad tidak akan mencari masalah dengan jelmaan dari kakak tiri Cinderella tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama sekolah ternyata lebih baik daripada malam pertama nya dikamar asrama. Ia bangun lebih dulu daripada kedua kakak kelas yang sekamar dengan nya, kemudian dia berjalan – jalan mengitari sekolah itu sendirian. Menurutnya lebih baik dia berjalan – jalan sendiri, lagipula sekolahnya ini juga memiliki penunjuk arah yang jelas, jadi ia yakin tidak akan tersasar di hari pertama nya.

Saat bel berbunyi, ia ditemani salah satu guru dan masuk ke kelas 10-5. Kemudian, seseorang dikelas tersebut mengaku bahwa mereka pernah satu sekolah saat SMP. Namanya Lee Daehwi, selain pernah satu sekolah, Daehwi juga mengaku kalau dulu ia dan Jinyoung pernah mengikuti ekskul yang sama. Tapi Jinyoung lupa – lupa ingat dengan wajah Daehwi dulu saat SMP, mungkin ini karena warna dan gaya rambutnya yang berubah? Entahlah, yang jelas itu tidak menjadi masalah buat Jinyoung, malah ini menjadi keuntungan baginya.

Daehwi yang mengaku sebagai teman SMP nya itu sudah bersedia untuk membimbing nya untuk mengejar pelajaran yang sudah Jinyoung lewati, dan itu artinya Jinyoung sudah tidak perlu susah – susah untuk berkenalan dengan orang lain lagi. Karena, bagi orang – orang yang memiliki sifat _wallflower_ seperti dirinya ini akan sangat senang jika ada orang yang mendekatinya lebih dulu.

"Jadi kenapa kau pindah kesini? Terus kenapa mendadak begini pindah nya?" Tanya Daehwi sambil membuka kotak bekal yang dia bawa dari rumah. Kemudian dia menawarkan roti sandwich yang menjadi bekalnya pada hari itu kepada Jinyoung.

"Entahlah, kedua orang tuaku bilang kalau sekolah disini lebih bagus ternyata daripada sekolah ku yang dulu. Lagipula, ternyata aku punya kakak sepupu disini" jawab Jinyoung sambil memakan sandwich yang dibawa oleh Daehwi.

"Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Dia sudah lulus 2 tahun yang lalu, pasti kau juga tidak mengenalinya"

Tak lama kemudian ada sesosok laki – laki tinggi yang berambut kecokelatan menghampiri mereka berdua dan kemudian ia merangkul bahu Daehwi.

" _Why don't you come to my class? I'm waiting for you like an idiot, you know?"_ ujarnya sambil mencubit lengan Daehwi. Sedangkan Daehwi sendiri hanya tertawa sambil mencubit balik lengan laki – laki tersebut.

" _Sorry, I forgot that today I have promise to bring the comic for you. Don't be angry Muel-ah! Here, I have a new friend his name is Jinyoung. And Jinyoung, this is my bestie his name is Samuel!"_ Daehwi mengenalkan sahabatnya kepada Jinyoung. Padahal Jinyoung juga masih bingung dengan sahabatnya Daehwi ini, dia orang korea apa bukan sih?

" _Are you a foreigner?"_ tanya Jinyoung sambil menjabat tangan Samuel. Daehwi dan sahabatnya yang dikira bule itu langsung tertawa lantang, seisi kelas langsung menatap mereka bertiga tapi Daehwi langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan meminta maaf kepada teman – teman nya yang lain.

" _Nope_ , _my dad from Spain but my mom is Korean._ Bahasa korea ku juga fasih kok, jadi kau santai saja tidak usah tegang begitu hahahaha"

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengar jawaban dari Samuel. Kemudian ketiga nya asik membicarakan tentang ekskul yang mereka ikuti masing – masing. Daehwi bersikeras mengajak Jinyoung untuk mengikuti ekskul paduan suara atau band, karena ia masih terpukau dengan suara Jinyoung saat ia bernyanyi di perpisahan SMP mereka. Dan Jinyoung berfikir kalau teman nya ini sedikit berlebihan, sedangkan Samuel mengajaknya untuk ikut ekskul futsal.

Tapi Jinyoung sendiri juga masih bingung mau mengikuti ekskul apa, toh dia belum dikejar – kejar oleh para guru untuk memilih ekskulnya. Jadi dia masih memiliki waktu untuk berfikir dan melihat – lihat ekskul apa saja yang ada disekolah nya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Jinyoung kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Karena ia berniat untuk membereskan isi kopernya yang belum sempat ia urus semalam. Ternyata di dalam kamar sudah ada Jihoon dan Haknyeon. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan kegiatan nya masing – masing sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Jinyoung. Jihoon sedang asik dengan game yang ia mainkan, sedangkan Haknyeon sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya.

Jinyoung langsung men- _judge_ kedua kakak kelasnya tersebut. Ia yakin kalau Haknyeon merupakan salah satu siswa yang rajin, karena setelah pulang sekolah ia segera mengerjakan tugasnya. Sedangkan Jihoon pasti tipe – tipe _deadliner_ , saat memiliki waktu luang ia malah bermain dengan game nya sendiri, nanti kalau sudah dekat dengan _deadline_ nya baru ia sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Karena Jinyoung terlalu asik melamun, ia tidak sadar kalau Haknyeon dan Jihoon sudah memperhatikan nya yang sedari tadi malah sibuk melamun sambil berdiri di dekat pintu masuk dan masih menggendong ransel sekolah nya.

"Ya! Bae Jinyoung! Kau mau dirasuki setan atau bagaimana sih? Buat apa coba melamun di dekat pintu begitu?" pekik Jihoon sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya. Haknyeon pun tertawa dan membereskan buku – buku di meja belajarnya.

"Kau mau membereskan kopermu? Sini aku bantu" ujar Haknyeon sambil menghampiri Jinyoung yang sudah duduk di kasurnya sambil melepaskan ranselnya.

"Bukan nya hyung sedang mengerjakan tugas? Aku bisa membereskan barang – barangku sendiri kok!"

"Kata siapa dia mengerjakan tugas? Paling dia sedang mengisi kuis yang tidak jelas di majalah itu, iya kan?" Bukan nya Haknyeon yang menjawab, Jihoon malah mewakili Haknyeon dan mendelik kepada teman sekamarnya itu. Haknyeon pun hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Anak itu tidak usah dibantu Haknyeon-ah, dia sudah kelas 10 tidak usah dimanja begitu tahu. Nanti dia malah terbiasa, bagaimana mau mandiri kalau begitu? Percuma orang tuanya memasukkan nya ke sekolah ini kalau anaknya tetap manja setelah keluar dari sini"

Jinyoung benar – benar kesal dengan semua omongan Jihoon. Kakak kelasnya itu seakan akan tidak mau melihat ia dibantu oleh Haknyeon. Padahal kan mereka juga belum 24 jam bersama, tapi kelakuan nya sudah membuat Jinyoung resah dan ingin menyumpal mulut pedas kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kenapa sih Jihoon? Kau cemburu yah sekarang aku lebih memperhatikan Jinyoung daripada dirimu? Hahahaha tenang saja, aku bisa membagi perhatian ku untuk kalian berdua kok"

"Pede sekali kau, sudahlah kalian jangan berisik. Aku mau tidur siang saja!" Jihoon langsung membaringkan badan nya dan memunggungi mereka berdua. Haknyeon pun hanya melambaikan tangan nya kepada Jinyoung seakan mengirim kode untuk tenang saja.

"Kau yakin mau tidur siang sekarang? Nanti sore rencana nya aku mau mengajak Jinyoung makan di restaurant ayam kesukaan mu, kau tidak mau ikut?"

"Kan tinggal bangunkan aku, apa susahnya sih Haknyeon? Pokoknya kalau kau sampai meninggalkan ku sendirian, kau harus membelikan aku 2 kotak ayam goreng yah!"

Haknyeon pun kembali tertawa dan kelakuan kedua kakak kelasnya tersebut berhasil membuat Jinyoung tertawa siang itu. Mungkin memang hanya Haknyeon saja yang dapat membuat Jihoon kembali tenang, dan Jinyoung tetap kembali pada pendirian nya yang tidak akan mencari masalah dengan jelmaan kakak tiri Cinderella tersebut.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Author notes:**

Maafin yah, mungkin chapter ini kurang greget soalnya aku juga mikirnya gitu masih belom terasa banget feelnya. Tapi aku janji, chapter depan udah mulai ada tanda – tanda konfliknya kok. Rencanya nya juga chapter depan aku mau nambahin beberapa anak PD101 jadi karakter disini, enaknya siapa yah? Hehehehe

See yaa in the next chapter! ^^


	3. Chapter 2

_YellowPeach presents:_

 **Alexithymia**

Broduce 101 by Mnet

 _Enjoy & Happy Reading!_

***::…::***

 **Chapter II**

Tak terasa, sudah dua bulan Jinyoung sekolah disini. Dia juga sudah berhasil beradaptasi disekolah ini, walalupun jumlah teman nya masih sedikit sebenarnya tetapi Jinyoung tetap bisa menikmati hari – harinya disekolah ini. Selain itu, Jinyoung akhirnya mengikuti ekskul baseball. Padahal Jinyoung bukan tipe anak laki laki yang menyukai olahraga, tetapi karena ibu nya selalu mengingatkan nya untuk berolahraga dan jangan bermain games terus terusan, akhirnya ia bergabung di ekskul tersebut.

Sebenarnya dari berbagai jenis ekskul olahraga yang ada disekolahnya, Jinyoung lebih tertarik mengikuti futsal sih, tetapi begitu ia tahu kalau Jihoon juga mengikuti ekskul tersebut ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bergabung disana. Sudah cukup ia bertemu dengan Jihoon dikamar, ia tidak mau berseteru dengan kakak kelasnya itu di ekskul juga.

Ngomong – ngomong suasana kamarnya dengan kedua roommate nya, keadaan nya masih sama saja. Haknyeon selalu membantu Jiyoung dengan senang hati, sedangkan Jihoon masih saja sebal dengan keadaan Jinyoung dikamarnya. Tetapi sekarang Jihoon sudah tidak se-berisik saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, hanya saja tatapan sinis nya masih selalu setia menghantui hari – hari Jinyoung. Demi menghindari mulut Jihoon yang pedas itu, Jinyoung selalu berhati – hati setiap melakukan aktifitasnya dikamar, dan sebisa mungkin melakukan kegiatan nya tanpa melibatkan Jihoon.

Tetapi, kebiasaan baru nya yang ia dapatkan dari ekskul baseball membuatnya harus berurusan dengan kakak kelasnya yang sensitif itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Setiap pagi anak – anak yang mengikuti ekskul baseball selalu melakukan lari pagi sebelum masuk sekolah. Awalnya Jinyoung agak sebal dengan kegiatan rutinitas tersebut, karena itu mengurangi waktu tidurnya. Tetapi bukan hanya ia ternyata yang kesal dengan kegiatan itu, ia bertemu dengan anak kelas 10 lain nya yang bernama Ahn Hyungseob. Ia lebih ekspresif dibanding dengan Jinyoung, karena saat rutinitas itu sedang di sosialisasikan oleh ketua mereka, Hyungseob langsung mengeluh dan mengajak Jinyoung mengobrol karena waktu itu mereka duduk bersebelahan._

" _Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus bangun sepagi itu hanya untuk lari pagi? Kan, pemanasan nya bisa sebelum latihan saja, saat pulang sekolah maksudku" ujar Hyungseob sambil memainkan topinya. Awalnya Jinyoung tidak mau mengubris perkataan Hyungseob, tapi lelaki berponi itu menyikut siku Jinyoung dan bertanya kepadanya._

" _Kalau menurutmu bagaimana? Pasti kau juga tidak mau kan bangun jam 4 pagi setiap hari hanya untuk lari pagi?"_

" _Uhmm.. iya sih"_

" _Oh iya, namaku Ahn Hyungseob dari kelas 10-2, maaf yah kalau aku berisik soalnya aku belum punya teman di ekskul ini, aku juga tidak tahan kalau harus berdiam seperti ini hahaha" Hyungseob pun menjulurkan tangan nya kearah Jinyoung sambil tersenyum._

" _Bae Jinyoung dari kelas 10-5, aku juga belum punya teman disini"_

" _Wah kebetulan sekali! Kamarmu di lantai berapa? Besok pagi biar aku hampiri, jadi nanti kita bisa ke lapangan bersama"_

" _Kamarku di lantai 2, lebih baik kita bertemu di depan gerbang asrama saja, roommate ku sangat sensitif kalau diganggu tidurnya"_

" _Tidak apa – apa Jinyoungie, lagipula kamarku di lantai 3, jadi kan aku bisa sekalian menghampiri mu sebelum ke lapangan. Ngomong – ngomong siapa nama roommate mu yang sensitif itu? Aku jad—"_

" _YA! KALIAN BERDUA ANAK KELAS 10, AKU SEDANG BERBICARA DISINI! JANGAN ASIK SENDIRI!" teriak sang ketua sambil menunjuk Hyungseob dan Jinyoung. Mereka berdua langsung terdiam dan pura – pura tidak mengenal, daripada mereka disuruh langsung berlari keliling lapangan. Setelah si ketua kembali menjelaskan beberapa aturan, mereka berdua saling high-five dan tertawa pelan._

 _Keesokan harinya, Jinyoung menunggu Hyungseob didepan pintu kamarnya sejak pukul setengah 4 tetapi teman barunya itu tidak menampakkan diri sampai setengah jam kemudian. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke lapangan terlebih dulu, ia pikir Hyungseob sudah meninggalkan nya pagi itu. Tetapi saat ia sampai dilapangan, Hyungseob juga tidak ada. Teman baru nya itu baru muncul jam 6, saat lari pagi sudah selesai, alasannya karena alarm nya mati dan tidak ada yang membangunkan nya. Si Ketua Baseball langsung menghadiahkan hukuman untuk membawa peralatan latihan sore nanti._

 _Sejak itu mereka berdua menjadi dekat, dan Jinyoung menjadi alarm pribadi untuk Hyungseob. Padahal, awalnya lelaki dari 10-2 itu berinisiatif untuk membangunkan Jinyoung, tetapi sekarang malah menjadi kebalikan nya._

.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung berusaha masuk ke kamar mandi sepelan mungkin untuk bersiap – siap sebelum membangunkan Hyungseob dan berangkat lari pagi dengan tim baseball nya. Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi…..

"Bae Jinyoung"

"Eh? Jihoon hyung?"

Memang sudah beberapa kali Jinyoung membangunkan Jihoon setiap pagi, tetapi biasanya Jihoon hanya menghela nafas sambil menutup seluruh badan nya dengan selimutnya dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun kali ini Jihoon ternyata sudah duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

"Kau ini setiap pagi pergi kemana sih?" tanya Jihoon sambil menguap dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Kupikir Haknyeon hyung sudah memberi tahu mu hyung?"

"Kalau si bodoh itu sudah memberi tahu ku, buat apa aku bertanya lagi padamu? Ha?" ujar Jihoon sambil menunjuk Haknyeon yang masih terlelap dikasurnya.

"Aku setiap pagi harus lari pagi dengan tim baseball"

"Ah, pasti itu kerjaan Hyunbin! Dasar tiang listrik!" Jihoon bergumam sendiri sambil mengambil ponselnya.

"Maksud hyung?"

"Tidak, tadi aku hanya bergumam sendiri, pokoknya kalau setiap pagi kau mau berangkat latihan dengan tim baseball mu itu, jangan nyalakan lampu kamarnya. Aku lebih kesal kalau ada orang yang menganggu tidurku dengan lampu dibanding dengan suara berisik." ujar Jihoon panjang lebar. Sementara Jinyoung hanya menangguk sambil menatap Jihoon dengan datar.

"Kau tidak mau meminta maaf?"

"Hah?"

"Iya, kau tidak mau minta maaf karena sudah membangunkan ku setiap pagi?" Jinyoung menaikkan kedua bahu nya sambil meminta maaf kepada Jihoon.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Besok – besok aku akan lebih hati hati biar hyung tidak terganggu lagi tidurnya" jawab Jinyoung sambil melirik jam tangan nya.

 _Semoga Hyungseob pagi ini sudah bangun sendiri, jadi aku tinggal menjemputnya saja,_ pikir Jinyoung, karena 10 menit lagi latihan pagi mereka akan dimulai.

"Ah, kau tidak ikhlas yah? Mana ada orang yang meminta maaf dengan ekspresi begitu"

"Ehm.. Ekspresi ku memang selalu begini. Bukan cuma hyung kok yang kesal, teman – teman ku juga banyak yang kesal" Jihoon malah bingung dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Jinyoung, kenapa anak ini polos sekali sih?

"Yasudah, setelah latihan belikan aku 2 sandwich dan 2 jus apel untuk makan siang, nanti antarkan ke kelasku di 11-3" ujar Jihoon sambil kembali menidurkan badan nya dikasurnya sendiri. Jinyoung sebenarnya ingin protes, tetapi karena 5 menit lagi latihan akan dimulai ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

Pagi itu, ternyata dewi fortuna memihak kepada Jinyoung. Hyungseob sudah menunggu nya di ujung lorong kamarnya, ia langsung menghela nafasnya dan menghampiri teman nya itu.

"Tumben kau bisa bangun sendiri kali ini?"

"Aku bukan bangun sendiri, lihat kantung mata ku. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena PR bahasa jepang ku yang belum selesai. Woojin hyung juga tidak mau membantu ku lagi, padahal kan ia jago bahasa jepang" keluh Hyungseob. Woojin yang ia maksud adalah teman sekamarnya.

"Se-sulit itu yah PR nya sampai kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"PR nya tidak sulit, tapi aku selalu menunda nya. Jadi aku baru mengerjakan nya H-1 begini, kenapa yah penyesalan selalu datang belakangan? Harusnya aku menyicil PR ini sejak minggu kemarin, tapi aku malah bermain game melulu" ujar Hyungseob sedih sambil menatap sepatu nya.

"Kau tahu Hyungseob? Sebelum kau merasakan penyesalan lagi, lebih baik sekarang kita berlari ke lapangan. 2 menit lagi latihan nya dimulai"

"HAH? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGINGATKANKU?" Hyungseob langsung berteriak, untungnya mulutnya langsung ditutup oleh Jinyoung dan ia segera menarik lengan teman nya itu.

"Aku mau mengingatkan mu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak suka kalau aku menyela saat tadi kau sedang bercerita" jawab Jinyoung sambil berlari dan menarik lengan Hyungseob.

"AAARRRGGHHH BAE JINYOUUUUUNGGG!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author Notes:**

Hai hai hai! Lama banget yah update nya? Hahahahha maafiiinnn :'D Ini sebenernya udah lama draft nya ada di laptop ku, tapi aku gak pernah sempet buat ngerapihin nya. Buat yang udah ngirimin review nya makasih loh! Aku seneng banget bacain review nya satu satu hahaha :3 Next chapt secepatnya yah aku upload lagi, terimakasih semuanya buat yang udah nungguin ff ini n_n


	4. Chapter 3

_YellowPeach presents:_

 **Alexithymia**

Broduce 101 by Mnet

 _Enjoy & Happy Reading!_

***::…::***

 **Chapter III**

 _ **Jihoon POV**_

"Jihoon-ah! Ada yang mencari mu!" panggil Euiwoong sambil melambaikan tangan nya ke arahku.

"Siapa?"

"Anak kelas 10!" Kemudian aku menghampirinya dan mendapati Jinyoung berdiri di depan pintu kelasku sambil membawa kantung plastik. Euiwoong langsung meninggalkan kami berdua, dan kembali bergabung dengan teman teman ku yang lain didalam kelas.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanyaku pada Jinyoung, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik yang ia bawa kepadaku.

"Ini, aku sudah bawa pesanan hyung, 2 sandwich dan 2 jus apel kan?"

"Yasudah, ayo kita ke rooftop" ajakku sambil menarik lengan nya. Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata Jinyoung sekurus ini, pasti dia sering melewatkan jam makan nya. Kalau dikamar saja dia tidak pernah memakan snack, berbeda sekali denganku dan Haknyeon yang selalu menyimpan ramyun sebagai snack di dalam lemari.

"Ke rooftop? Kenapa harus ke rooftop hyung?" Dia malah menahan tanganku dan kita berhenti di depan tangga menuju rooftop.

"Kan kau bilang tadi belum makan siang, jadi kau harus menemani ku menghabiskan sandwich dan jus apel nya"

"Oh begitu…"

"Ayo, jangan melamun begitu. Nanti jam makan siang nya keburu habis" ujarku sambil naik duluan dan ia menyusulku dibelakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak tadi kami berdua hanya makan dalam diam, aku dan Jinyoung sama sama sibuk dengan makanan kami masing – masing. Walaupun sebenarnya makanan ku sudah habis sejak tadi, sedangkan Jinyoung masih sibuk memisahkan sayur dari sandwich nya. Ternyata bukan hanya sering melewatkan jam makan nya, dia juga pemilih dalam urusan makanan, pantas saja kalau badan nya sekurus ini.

"Kau tidak suka makan sayurnya?" tanya ku sambil menunjuk selada dan tomat yang ia letakkan kembali ke dalam bungkus sandwich tersebut.

"Iya, rasanya aneh. Aku lebih suka makan sandwich dengan isi ham dan telur saja" jawabnya sambil menggigit sandiwichnya.

"Pantas saja badanmu kurus begitu, kau saja suka memilih milih makanan" Jinyoung hanya mengangkat kedua bahu nya dengan cuek.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah punya teman dekat disini?"

"Ada beberapa, tapi tidak terlalu dekat sih"

"Lalu itu siapa yang sering kau bangunkan tiap pagi? Apa dia juga tidak begitu dekat dengan mu?"

"Oh? Hyungseob? Tidak juga, aku dan dia hanya bertemu saat latihan baseball. Kita jarang bertemu disekolah. Hyung sendiri? Punya banyak teman disini?"

"Kalau punya teman biasa sih banyak, tapi teman dekatku juga tidak banyak"

"Aku tahu kenapa hyung tidak punya banyak teman dekat"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Kemudian Jinyoung terdiam sebentar, lalu ia sedikit tersenyum sambil melirikku. Senyuman nya itu semakin membuatku penasaran, apa sih yang anak ini pikirkan?

"Soalnya hyung itu galak, makanya tidak ada yang mau menjadi teman dekat hyung, aku benar kan? Hahahaha" Selama 2 bulan sekamar dengan Bae Jinyoung, baru kali ini aku melihatnya tertawa. Biasanya dikamar ia hanya tersenyum, atau cemberut. Bahkan kalau Haknyeon sedang bercanda dengan lelucon bodohnya, ia hanya tersenyum.

"Dasar sok tahu! Kau baru mengenalku 2 bulan, bisa bisa nya kau mengatai aku galak" jawabku kesal sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Lagian, hyung selalu memarahiku dikamar, aku juga tidak pernah melihat hyung bercanda dengan Haknyeon hyung kalau dikamar. Setelah pulang sekolah atau latihan futsal pasti kau langsung sibuk dengan konsol game mu, lalu habis itu kau langsung tidur. Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran dengan game yang kau mainkan itu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak suka kalau aku ganggu. Makanya aku tidak berani mengajakmu ngobrol atau bermain"

Jinyoung menjawab nya dengan panjang lebar. Aku tidak menyangka kalau anak ini sebegitu memperhatikanku, aku kira Jinyoung hanya peduli dengan Haknyeon atau urusan nya sendiri. Bahkan ia bilang kalau ia ingin bermain game denganku? Ah, mungkin anak ini hanya tertarik dengan game ku, bukan karena ingin berteman denganku.

"Eh hyung? Aku bicaranya terlalu banyak yah?"

Saat Jinyoung melambaikan tangan nya didepan wajahku aku baru tersadar, ternyata aku sempat melamun. Aku meliriknya, Jinyoung menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit aku jelaskan, dia bingung? Atau takut sih?

"Tidak, uhm.. nanti malam aku ajak aku main dengan gamesku, tapi kau harus belajar dulu baru bisa bermain dengan gamesku" kemudian aku langsung berdiri dan bersiap untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Waaahh! Benarkah hyung? Baiklah, setelah latihan baseball hari ini aku akan langsung menyelesaikan semua tugasku"

Jinyoung terlihat sangat senang saat aku menjanjikan nya untuk bermain games denganku nanti malam, apa sebegitu ingin nya dia bermain denganku?

"Iyaaa, aku serius. Sekarang kau lebih baik kembali ke kelasmu. Waktu istirahatnya tinggal 5 menit lagi, kau tidak mau dihukum karena terlambat masuk kelas kan?" ia terlihat sedikit bingung kemudian melirik ke jam tangan yang ia pakai.

"Ah iya, hehehe yasudah sampai bertemu dikamar nanti malam hyung!" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku dan berlari terlebih dulu ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, suasana dikamar menjadi lebih berisik dibanding hari – hari sebelumnya. Biasanya rutinitas dikamar setelah pulang sekolah; Haknyeon akan sibuk membaca komik atau kuis berhadiah dari majalah langganan nya, Jinyoung akan pulang sekitar jam 6 setelah ia latihan baseball kemudian langsung mandi dan belajar atau mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, sedangkan aku? Aku lebih suka menyibukkan diriku dikasur sambil bermain dengan games ku.

Tapi sekarang aku harus rela berbagi games dengan kedua roommates ku itu. Jinyoung sangat senang bermain game ternyata. Haknyeon yang senang melihat interaksi antara kami berdua juga jadi ikut ikutan bermain games denganku dan Jinyoung. Kadang kami melakukan taruhan, yang kalah akan mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang menang atau membelikan 2 box ayam goreng.

Sayangnya Jinyoung selalu menang dalam taruhan ini, hanya aku dan Haknyeon yang selalu sibuk bersaing dengan skor di game yang kami mainkan. Ternyata diam – diam Jinyoung sangat pandai dalam bermain game, dan lebih jago daripada aku yang pemilik games nya.

Tidak hanya sering bermain games bersama sih, tapi kadang jika kami bertiga tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun di hari weekend kami sering pergi bersama, entah menonton film di bioskop, menemani Haknyeon membeli baju, membantu Jinyoung membeli perlatan untuk klub baseballnya, atau membeli kaset games baru tentu saja.

Hubungan kami bertiga jadi lebih dekat karena gamesku dan kehadiran Jinyoung juga. Kata Haknyeon, sekarang kami berdua jadi lebih ekspresif. Jinyoung yang biasanya hanya tersenyum atau cemberut, kini bisa tertawa dan bermanja manja denganku atau Haknyeon. Kalau aku sendiri? Rasanya sama saja seperti kemarin – kemarin, bedanya sekarang aku bisa lebih bergantung pada si bodoh Haknyeon atau Jinyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Jinyoungie! Lihat, Jihoon sebentar lagi bisa mengejar skor kita! Kau yakin malam ini tidak mau bermain game lagi?" tanya Haknyeon saat Jinyoung baru saja memasuki kamar. Tapi anak kelas 10 tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meletakan tas ranselnya dimeja belajar dan melepaskan topi baseball nya.

"Hmm, kurasa malam ini aku tidak ikut bermain lagi hyung. Maaf yah, tapi aku ingin langsung istirahat saja" jawab Jinyoung sambil tersenyum kecil. Sudah seminggu ini Jinyoung selalu pulang lebih larut, raut wajahnya juga terlihat sangat lelah sekali setelah latihan dengan klub baseballnya. Ini sih sama persis seperti masa – masa ia baru masuk ke klub baseball.

"Yasudah kau langsung mandi dan istirahat saja, sudah makan malam kan? Kalau belum, Jihoon masih punya stok roti dan ramyun kok di lemari nya" Aku menunjuk ke lemari bajuku, namun Jinyoung bilang kalau ia sudah makan malam tadi dengan Hyungseob setelah latihan baseball.

Akhirnya malam itu aku dan Haknyeon bermain game berdua dengan volume kecil dan berusaha tidak heboh karena Jinyoung benar benar langsung tidur setelah mandi tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, aku kembali terbangun dengan suara berisik. Tapi kali ini beda dengan yang biasanya, sekarang bahkan masih jam 2 pagi, tidak mungkin kan Jinyoung sudah bersiap untuk latihan baseball sepagi ini? Lagipula suara berisik kali ini terdengar seperti suara orang yang sedang terisak, apakah Haknyeon menangis lagi karena mengingat ayahnya? Atau malah Jinyoung yang menangis?

Awalnya aku mendiamkan suara itu dan berusaha kembali tertidur, lama kelamaan suara itu hilang juga. Tapi karena penasaran, aku menyalakan lampu kecil yang terdapat di lemari dekat kasurku. Kemudian aku melihat Jinyoung yang terduduk dikasurnya, ia sedikit terkejut dan merapihkan posisi bantal dan selimutnya saat aku menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa? Sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya ku sambil mendudukan diriku dikasurnya dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Hah? Tidak hyung, aku baik baik saja. Maaf sudah membuat hyung terbangun lagi"

Apanya yang baik baik saja? Ia saja terlihat pucat begini dan badan nya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Yakin? Aku punya stok obat kok, lebih baik besok pagi kau tidak usah latihan baseball dulu"

"Iya hyung, aku baik – baik saja. Aku tidak selemah itu kok, kalau aku tidur sekarang aku bisa mengikuti latihan baseball nanti pagi."

"Jangan memaksakan diri begitu, aku kenal dengan ketua baseball mu itu kok. Bagimana kal—" ucapan ku terpotong karena Jinyoung sudah mendorongku pelan dan kembali menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan tidurku.

"Jihoonie hyung istirahat saja, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri kok. Nanti hyung besok pagi terlambat loh, aku juga sudah mau tidur lagi. Selamat malam hyung!" setelah berhasil mengusirku dari kasurnya, ia langsung menutup seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut.

Apakah Jinyoung menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Entahlah, terserah anak itu saja. Kalau ia memang benar benar butuh bantuan, ia pasti akan meminta tolong padaku kan?

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author notes:**

Siapa yang disini sedih sama ending nya broduce 101? Aku yakin banyak yang sedih sih karena Samuel dan Jonghyun tiba tiba gak masuk ke Wanna One huhuhu :( Aku sampe sekarang masih bete loh sama Mnet. Mana kemaren mereka salah upload foto di facebook? Itu maksudnya apa coba? Huh, yaudahlah pasti Samuel sama Jonghyun punya rejekinya sendiri sendiri, iya gak?

Anyway, jagoan ku banyak juga yang masuk ke Wanna One; Baejin, Gembul(re: Jihoon), Woojin sama Daehwi :3 Sekarang tinggal nunggu variety show sama debut mereka as Wanna One aja sih, semoga gak kalah hype nya dibanding sama PD101S2 nya sendiri hehehe


End file.
